The wandering genius
by insyet
Summary: After the tragic death of kurenais child shikimaru goes into a depression and finally tries to kill himself only to be put in a coma and wake up with no recollection of who he is. Meanwhile the village needs him.  Set 5 years after current shippuden.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are created, owned and copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: The wandering Genius.

Summary: Konoha and the Land of fire find them selfs in a time of struggle as tension betwens the countries rise the fear of a 5th great shinobi war is at a all time high. The village hidden in the leaves lead by the newly apointed hokage Naruto Uzumaki find them selfs outwitted at every turn by enemy shinobi, in hopes of turning the tide of the batlles naruto is deciding to send a search party to locate nara shikimaru who has been missing from the village for 1 year..

It had finnaly happened. Dreams and goals that people set there entire life to achieve more often then not dont come true.  
As the newly apointed Sixth hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves sat behind his desk facing the village below, he couldnt help but realize that it had happened, his enitre lifes dream to become the Hokage had happened.  
" If only the timing was better " he said outloud with a sigh, only 2 months he had been named hokage and since then tension and war between the villages and Great Shinobinations were at a high with the threat of war coming ever closer. " One day your going to have to start using the door , ninjas on the Hokages window could raise an alarm kakashi". Said white haired shinobi dropped from the roof and swung through the open window in one fluid motion.

" Your Sage Jutsu time is improving naruto 1 hour is almost unheard of for someone to remain in sage mode for that long" " What good is having an extended sage justu sensei if i can even be out there with my people fighting with it". Silence filled the room naruto new what kakashi had came for he has sensed his chakra moving rapidly to his location from the anbu barracks and as the newly reinstated ANBU Black ops Head of command he didnt take time of just to chat.

" I dont think i can take and more bad news sensei the village is at war and leaf shinobi are dying i cant help but feel like im failing them as hokage maybe when it comes to it im just not hokage material". Kakashi chose his next words very carefully there was plenty he could tell naruto to boost his spirits and raise his self confidence and easily show him that he is leading the village better then most people had expected in such a time of crisis but as much as he would like to do that he had come for a reason and to get naruto in a good mood before this news would just be distastefull. " Naruto Anbu squad 5 is MIA ( Missing In Action) and presumed dead ... im sorry".

He could almost feel the killing intent raidiating of his new hokage " your dismissed anbu captain" Kakashi couldnt help but frown he understoof the pain of losing friends and was readt to tell naruto if he needed time to talk he is still his sensei and even hokages need help "naruto..." " i said your dismissed captain! thats an order". Perhaps ill give him some time to cool of he thought and with that the white puff of smoke filled the room signifying kakashi trademark exit, Naruto was on the verge of tears only 2 weeks naruto had convicned his long time friend and academy classmate kiba inuzuka to join the anbu ranks.

He had passed all the tests well and was temporarily assigned to squad 5 to replace one if its members who had fallen ill and could not participate in this weekes mission. As smart as naruto and kakashi were they kept losing men, they were strong enough shinobi in the leaf but they were falling into traps and ambushes were happening they were losing ninja. Kirigakure and Iwagakure had togher formed an alliance deeming that it was time for a new era of generations and life and the villages and shinobi power should be re-balanced so to speak and apparently the Lands of Fire and Wind were not part of this new world order that they had hoped to achieve.

The land of fire had its ally in the Land of Wind the Gaara as kazekage naruto new that alliance would always remain solid but it was a very evenly matched war with the Land of lighting staying neutral as of now. Naruto feared that the Raikage holds naruto in some blame for letting killer Bee the Raikages brother die and not being able to save him, knowing full well that if lighting allied with earth and water they would lose this war Naruto decides to plan an attack on Iwagakure to destroy the village or force it into a surender, but it is also the most renownd shinboi village for its iron defense. Only one ninja would be able to succseffully plan an attack that could not fail and he has been missing for almost a year now.

"Oh so your finnaly awake ay i was starting to think that you would never wake up 1 year is a extremly long time to be in a coma for young man". Said a smiling young nurse. Who couldnt help but show favrotism in this patient finding herself attracted to the mystery man that nobody knew about who just appaered with his unique pineapple shaped hair. " Where am i?". " your in the finest hospital the land of waves , a fisherman found you about a few miles outa time out cold but there was some time ago , now can you tell me anything about yourself ?" He took in his surroundings he found himself suprisingly calm seeing as he was in a hospital after being told that he has been in a coma for a year, he wondered if he was a naturally calm person or if he had recived some kind of brain damage. He looked up at the nurse who he could tell was clearly worried but his lack of answer and the blank stare on his face. " Who am i ?" He asked .

Short chapter i wasnt sure about the story line but ill update and see how far it gets depending on the reviews in all that im kinda hoping this story doesnt fail its my first so review nicely and rate :P:P


	2. Chapter 2

Who am i ?.  
"We were hoping that you would be able to answer that question" she said with a slighty disapotined look on her face. " I cant remember" the young man said with a look and growing anxiety. "

Amnesia is a common thing in coma patients, some times its permenant and others get there memory back eventually the trick is triggering them" said an older man standing at the door in a lab coat. " aloww me to introduce myself i am the the the head of medicine at this hospital and my name is Dr. oshimida, You are one of our most unique patients young man you seem to remain in good physical condition even though you have been unmoving for almost a year now, we thought you may have been a samurai or possibly a shinobi from the nearby village but no one recognized you".

The young man remained silent trying to process this infromation, his mind was trying extremly hard to unlock who he was its like it was just around the corner and he couldnt get it." Dont try to hard you will only hurt yourself more" the young nurse said " it will come just give it a little time you only just woke up" " What is your name " He asked. The nurse blushed flattered he would ask in such a state of shock, " im Tsubaki, and any ideas what we can call you?"

He thought hard and reached nothing. He sat there thinking until the rumbling of his stomach caught his attention as he suddenly realized how hungry he was. Tsubaki giggled and Dr. Oshimida said" Why dont you take our mystery guest here to the bar across the road for something to eat the food here is disgusting" with a wink to Tsubaki he left the room.

Said mystery man could tell that the young nurse fancied him and wondered how you could come to like someone you had only just met and who doesnt even know them selfs, but he guessed he had been here for almost a year she must have gotten used to him its not like he was never around. " What do you say you up for a bite to eat? you must be famished".

He nodded and slowly got out of bed standing there wearing a very open gown which fluttered showing very private parts off to the nurse who was now so red in the face he thought she might pass out. " Theres some spare clothes in the draw ill meet you out the front of your room" and took her leave. He wobbled a bit trying to walk but got more steady with a few steps.

It took him a while to get dressed finding the whole thing a little troublesome he then procced to walk out in his new clothes. He had realized getting dressed that he was in good physical condtion like the doctor has said and wondered if he was a shinobi, he doubted it he couldnt see him self doing all that work but there was a feeling there that made him doubt himself for a minute.

"So do you remember anything at all? Where you might have come from?" Tsubaki asked as they made there way out of the hospital. "Hhhmmm i umm hmmm i cant find any thoughts" he said growing more anxious. Here sit down ill get us some food and we can discuss anything you might remember".

Meanwhile.

The newly apointed hokage of konoha stood infront of a hand picked selection of anbu troops. " What is this urgent mission you have requested my team from hokage sama" Said a certain senbon chewing shinobi who happened to be at the bar talking to a certain good looking kunoichi when the summon had arrived. " Genma i request one of the most imporant missions of your squad" he allowed them a few seconds for it to sink in. " Altough i doubt there will be much danger in this mission it is vital towards the current crisis out village finds itself in". " What could be that important but involve such little chance of danger hokage sama", " Good question neji" he replied " We need alot more stratergy to our fights and intellect that i can provide"

He raised his hand to silence them knowing that the loyal shinobi infront of him would quickly try convince him that his intellect was superior enough for any challenge. " 11 Months ago a shinobi of the hidden leaves went missing in action, wethere captured killed or gone rouge you will find him and bring him back, His brain is the most powerfull we have ever had and he is the ace in the hole our village needs right now".

"Who naruto chan and why am i going on this mission i have no tracking skills?" Said a certain pink haired kunoichi " its fairly obvious sakura why your coming and who it is" statd genma with a smug look " Your needed as a medic incase our fellow shinobi is in a life threating medical condition and you are a formidable fighter, plus the only person i can think of whos intellect was that great was also the laziest person our village has ever seen".

"Correct genma, shikamaru was belived to go missing on this route to the village hidden in the sand, and by knowing shikimaru we can assume he takes the quickest route. Also the report from ANBU last year that searched found traces of a battle around half way there we belive he was most likely caputed or fled". "Hokage will all respect the chances of finding him are very slim he is most likely dead" Neji said with a sad look. Naruto turned and looked out the window down on the village.

He sighed and turned " listen i know this is a long shot but its worth the attempt if you can find him or any potential leads, 3 weeks... Nothing by then and come back and we shall admit he is gone but thats not an excuse not to try your a hand picked team and if hes still alive i damm well expect you to find him". " Very well" genma said Sakura, Neji and Shino gear up we mobilize in 30 meet at the gates i want extended mission gear and food supplies Go!. " Yes taichou was the collective response. " ill sent reports every 3 days" genma said and with that he left. Find him Genma find him naruto whispered under his breath.

Tsubaki and the young man had been talking for over an hour and were well fed when she came to the conslusion that his amnesia might be more then temporary. Seeing the disapointed look on her face he sighed and asked " your doubting ill get my memorys back" he said as more of a statement then a question. For the past half an hour Tsubaki had been getting looks and wolf wistles from the drunken men at the bar who looked like samurai to her. " im sorry" she said and he could tell that she really meant it. " anyways you look exhausted lets head abck to the hospital get some sleep you can talk to a therapist who can help you get them back". With a nod he stood as they made there way towards the exit he noticed it was now dark and only them the group of men and another young man in the bar. On the way to the door one of the men got up to intercept them and stopped them at the door. " Cmon doll" he slurred slighty drunk " leave the idiot kid you with and join us for some drinks ay?" The young boy took imense offence to being called an idiot even thought he didnt know who he was he was sure he was smarter then this man.

"No i dont go for drunken idiots now im leaving" she stated. He grabbed her wrist, " i dont like being called names tuts now you will drink with us wether you like it or not"." Let go of me she cried and the young boy placed his hand on the mans wrist and firmly stated" Listen buddy you dont want trouble and nor do we so just drop it this time ay?" He noticed the other men from the bar start to get up and inwardly sighed this looked to be very troublesome.

Before he could even see the man at the door had punched him straight in the face sending him tumbling backwards into the table. Yeah whoo were the cries from the other drunken samurai now coming closer. As he stood up the men looked slight taken back obviously not expecting him to recover so quicky from such a hit. Tsubake took this to her advantage and slapped the man and jumped back towards the memory loss man. " Your going to regret that girly" and he launched himself foward in a full punch aimed at her face.

The young man acted quickly out of pure reflex and pushed the girl aside grab the mans wrist using his own momentum and pulled him forward whilst bringing his knee up into the mans stomach making him cough some blood. "Im not an idiot" he whispered smugly before placing a well aimed karate chop on the mans neck incapacitate him. As the one man dropped the other 5 moved forward looking angry that their friend was so easily beaten. "your gunna regret that short stuff" on of them said and charged.

Acting on reflex he dropped low and deliver a punch to the mans gut the spun around in a full 360 delivering a kick to the mans face sending him tumbling into man number 2. Blocking a punch from man number 3 he quickly did a barrage of punches to the mans torso and arms then delivered a finishing blow to his chest with a powerfull snap kick. The 4th man was aproaching behind with a chair and smashed it over his back knocking him down. he layed there on the floor in pain knowing that to get up would be a series of blows from the 4 men he couldnt defend against. " not so tough are you punk" One of the laughed kicking him in the ribs. " Well babe guess your ours for the night what do yyy" he didnt finish his sentence.

Because at that time the man sitting quietly at the table stood and launched a kunai straight into the mans skull, dissapering to appear behind the 2 others he did Powerfull hit easily breaking one of there jaws then useathed a sword and cut down the other 2 before they could even move. He then proceded to stab the one with a snapped jaw much to the horror of Tsubaki and the man now kneeling on the floor. " I dont like unfair odds" he stated then turned to leave but not before Tsubaki notice that his eyes were blood red with 3 dots around the iris. He has short black hair and a white robe.

He stopped at the door and said " im suprised shikimaru long time no see and you cant even beat 4 lonely thugs in a bar, you never were the taijutsu type but still". " You know me? the boy named shikamaru almost shouted but looked again and realized the man was gone. he ran outside and saw noone.

"These are definatly Asuma Trench Knives he would never losen these unless something serios happened" Sakura stated to her fellow ANBU members. " Blood drops heading down west, Neji byakugan active this is neutral terriory so be prepared , Shino send message to Hokage informing him of the information we found"

"Yes Taichou!"


End file.
